Omelette et anniversaire
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Penny voulait faire une surprise culinaire à Leonard pour son anniversaire. Le problème, c'était que Penny était une quiche en cuisine.


Disclaimer : The Big Bang Theory est l'oeuvre de Chuck Lorre et de Bill Prady.

Résumé : Penny voulait faire une surprise culinaire à Leonard pour son anniversaire. Le problème, c'était que Penny était une quiche en cuisine.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°75 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, insérer les mots «beurre », « blanc », « lumineux », « lampe », « herbe » et « beurre ». La recette de l'omelette décrite ci-dessous existe vraiment, c'est une recette vidéo de Gastronogeek, sur Youtube.

**Omelette et anniversaire**

Face à la mine de Raj, Penny ne put retenir un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il devait voir débarquer dans son bureau une jolie blonde.

\- Penny ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis content de te voir, vraiment mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Raj.

\- Oh ?

La jeune femme s'approcha.

\- J'aimerais faire une surprise à Leonard. Il y a cette nouvelle série qu'il adore, tu sais, celle qui vient de sortir... Il y a devil dedans, je crois.

\- Ah oui, Daredevil !

\- Oui, voilà, celle-là ! Apparemment, dans un épisode, le grand méchant mange une omelette. Et je me suis dit que, comme c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Leonard et vu qu'il aime la série, j'aurais aimé lui faire cette omelette pour le petit-déjeuner.

Raj la regarda avec un sourire attendri.

\- Aww, Penny, c'est trop chou !

\- Ouais, ouais, mais le fait est que je suis une quiche en cuisine. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à faire l'omelette de ce gars là, le méchant ?

\- Wilson Frisk. Pas de problème Penny ! Tu peux compter sur moi !

\- Je te préviens, je suis très mauvaise.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de bœuf Wellington que j'ai cuisiné avant d'oser en offrir quand je recevais ! Si tu es libre ce soir, tu peux venir à la maison !

\- T'es le meilleur Raj !

* * *

Penny prenait vraiment sa surprise d'anniversaire au sérieux. Elle avait apporté un tablier, elle avait attaché ses cheveux, lavé ses mains dont elle avait retiré les bagues et même le vernis !

\- C'est ce que Gordon Ramsay dit de faire ! Je me suis fait un marathon de Cauchemar en Cuisine, je suis parée ! Lança-t-elle énergiquement

Raj ne put que sourire.

\- Alors, l'omelette de Frisk n'est pas compliquée car l'omelette, à la base, ça n'est pas compliqué, ça demande juste un peu de patience et de dextérité. En plus, la sienne, c'est celle de base, c'est une omelette nature avec juste un peu d'herbes.

\- Okay, simple, pas cher mais ne pas y aller en bourrin, c'est noté !

Il sortit de son frigo trois œufs, du lait, un peu de beurre. Il alla également chercher de la ciboulette, du sel et du poivre.

\- Penny, est-ce que tu peux me chercher un cul de poule s'il te plaît ?

Elle le regarda, interloquée, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Raj, je sais qu'on doit utiliser des œufs frais mais aller les chercher directement dans la poule, c'est la PETA qui ne sera pas contente.

\- Un cul de poule, c'est un grand bol.

\- Oh... Okay, je le note, les cuisiniers sont des zoophiles.

Elle apporta l'objet. Pendant ce temps, Raj avait sorti une planche à découper en bois et un long couteau. Il lui montra comment ciseler la ciboulette avant de la laisser essayer.

\- Voilà, c'est bien ! N'essaye pas d'aller trop vite, pense surtout à tes doigts, le principal, c'est que ça soit coupé finement. On s'en fiche s'il y a un bout un peu plus gros.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un grand chef !

Ensuite, elle cassa les œufs. Raj lui intima la même douceur dans le geste, lui rappelant qu'un œuf était fragile.

\- Oh mince, j'ai mis de la coquille !

\- Ce n'est rien, ça se rattrape... Voilà, il n'y en a plus ! Maintenant, tu ajoutes cinq centilitres de lait, ta pincée de sel et ta pincée de poivre ! Et là, tu fouettes ! Tu t'arrêtes dès que tu vois un peu de mousse, sinon tu auras trop d'air dans tes œufs.

Penny s'arrêta au bout de quelques instants. Puis elle suivit les instructions de son professeur : faire fondre un peu de beurre dans une poêle en faisant attention à ne pas le noircir.

\- Voilà, maintenant que c'est fondu, tu verses tes œufs dans la poêle et tu vas utiliser ton fouet pour mélanger. Ne va pas trop fort non plus.

Au bout de trois minutes, le tour de l'omelette était blanc, il était temps de servir, non sans essayer de la rassembler un peu vers le milieu de l'ustensile, afin de rendre l'opération plus simple. Il n'y avait plus qu'à parsemer de ciboulette et le tour était joué.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! S'écria joyeusement la jeune femme. Merci Raj, t'es le meilleur ! Je t'en dois une !

\- Invite moi à ta prochaine soirée filles et on est quitte !

* * *

L'odeur de brûlé réveilla Leonard au petit matin. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet, l'éclat lumineux de l'ampoule lui agressant la rétine pendant quelques secondes. Il y avait de la fumée qui venait de la cuisine ! Et Penny n'était pas à ses côtés ! Il enfila vite son peignoir et sortit en catastrophe. Il devait la trouver, l'appartement était en feu !

\- Penny ! Penny, où es-tu ?!

\- Je suis là, Leonard, tout va bien ! Lança-t-elle

Il la trouva toussotant et ouvrant une fenêtre. Sur la gazinière, une poêle fumante et une espèce de plat qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Sa compagne avait les larmes aux yeux et il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas uniquement dû aux particules dans l'air.

\- Je suis vraiment stupide ! Hier, chez Raj, j'y arrivais très bien et là, toute seule, je manque de mettre le feu !

\- Avec Raj ?

Elle frotta ses paupières.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire. J'ai demandé à Raj de m'apprendre à faire l'omelette de ton je ne sais plus quoi devil, celle du méchant. Avec lui, ça allait mais toute seule, c'est une catastrophe !

\- Oh Penny...

Il l'enlaça.

\- Je suis déjà heureux, c'était une super idée !

\- Je l'ai ratée, Leonard...

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est bonne ! Je parie ma collection de comics qu'elle est meilleure que ce qu'elle en a l'air !

\- Prépare-toi à refaire ta collection depuis le début...

Il lui sourit, prit une assiette, y déposa l'omelette et ajouta un peu de ciboulette. Armé d'une fourchette, il attaqua son plat. C'était loin d'être une réussite, c'était vrai. Les œufs étaient trop cuits, le beurre avait brûlé, ce qui donnait un côté fumé au plat. Par contre, l'assaisonnement était parfait et c'était pourtant la bête noire de Penny en cuisine. La texture n'était pas horrible non plus. En toute objectivité, il admettait que c'était mangeable et améliorable. En toute subjectivité, c'était la meilleure omelette qu'il avait mangé de sa vie. Penny avait voulu lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire, s'était souvenue qu'il aimait la série Daredevil et qu'il y avait une omelette dedans, avait fait la démarche de demander un cours à un ami avant d'essayer de le faire seule. Alors qu'elle n'était pas douée en cuisine et qu'elle n'aimait pas forcément cuisiner à la base. Elle l'avait pourtant fait. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui. C'était cliché mais l'amour et le cœur qu'elle avait mis dans sa surprise rendaient le tout mille fois meilleur que n'importe quel repas servi dans un restaurant.

\- Elle est bonne, Penny. Je te le promets, elle est bonne.

\- Je sais que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir, c'est gentil...

\- Non, je t'assure ! Goûte !

Elle prit une bouchée et à en juger par son expression, elle était étonnée du résultat.

\- Tu vois ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas carbonisée ou ruinée...

\- Je me régale. Merci Penny !

\- Bon anniversaire Leonard.

Un baiser de la part de son petit-ami finit par la consoler de son essai presque raté.

**FIN**


End file.
